


Yaoi Fic: The Secret Behind

by Elporteon_12



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, explicit - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Gay Sex, Imafudanshinow, Light Bondage, M/M, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elporteon_12/pseuds/Elporteon_12
Summary: Ethan's been dating Chase for two years now. He's always known that Chase had a dark secret, but he could never find out what. Now, for their anniversary, Chase said he would reveal the secret. On one condition.Ethan has to do everything Chase tells him to.





	Yaoi Fic: The Secret Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cousin's innocent friend (or not)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cousin%27s+innocent+friend+%28or+not%29).



I walked in, not believing it was finally happening. I’ve been dating Chase for two years now, but he remained a mystery to me. I never seemed to figure him out, and I went through emotional dilemmas concerning him. Maybe I was obsessing too much, that was all. I don’t know. There was something in him that kept pulling me to investigate, something hiding, somewhat teasing me from under his smirking, incredibly sexy facade. I always thought that I was made for him and he was made for me. But lately I’ve been obsessing over the fact that maybe I was entirely made for him, but only half of his personality corresponded to mine, was mine. It always seemed like he had one side that was not accessible, that held in hiding something, a secret, dark, deep, powerful. I knew tonight was the night. I was slightly tipsy and my view was slanted since we had just gone to the bar, for a wild night. Yet even at the bar, I knew that what was coming was inevitable. It was our 2-year anniversary, something was bound to happen. My inner lust came on as we stepped into our hotel room. Tonight was going to be the night, I knew it. The night I discovered the secret. The night that we were gonna make last forever.

 

  He closed the door behind us, and held my shoulders from behind, and  whispered in my ear.

 

" I have a surprise for you, Ethan. "

 

  He spun me round, and raised his left hand. It was holding a shopping bag.

 

" Thank God. I thought you forgot. Special day means special night, right? "

 

  "Exactly."

 

  He motioned with his hand, as if suggesting me to go on the bed. My dick was fighting against my jeans, and I reached to relieve my legs of my pants, but his hand met mine, and he nodded disapprovingly.

 

"It's okay, don't get ahead of yourself. Don't worry. We're not starting there."

 

  He grinned mischievously, and I hesitated for a second, but then fell back onto my pillow. I was too drunk to care. My conscience was still enough to acknowledge the excitement that what he said gave me, and, my curiosity taking me over, I fought my sleepiness, and propped myself back up on my elbows. I gazed at him, and I saw him entering the bathroom with the shopping bag. He came out a minute later, naked, with lots of toys in his hands. He walked over to me, and laid them down beside me.

 

"We won't be needing those for now."

 

  He smirked again, and pulled off my shirt. He took my arms in each of his hands, and handcuffed them to the bedpost, in such a way that my arms came into a cross on top of my eyes, I couldn't see anything, I was blindfolding myself. He then unbuckled and pulled down my pants. He  jumped on top of the bed, and went on all fours, and slowly lolled his head over to my chest, in small, inquisitive movements. Closer, closer, until I could feel his warm breath on my chest. The anticipation and movements were agony, but I felt a surge of relief that he was done approaching. Instead, he stuck out his tongue and licked my chest in tiny, seductive strokes. I gasped, and buckled my hips, my dick could not handle the lust. He sighed and pulled off my pants. I started leaking from the tip, and I accidentally let out a long moan, and he started gently tutting ;

 

"Hey now, don't start without me. If you do, I'll have to punish you."

 

  I nodded quickly, and a small squeal escaped out of my mouth, and he used that moment of weakness to shove the dildo in. I gasped and moaned, a long moan. My mind went blank, I couldn't tell apart pain from pleasure, I just winced, looking straight at Chase, asking silently for more. He then undid the handcuffs, I could see again. I barely had time to ask him why he was smiling, when he suddenly grabbed my erect dick, and shoved it in his mouth. My mind erupted, with pleasure, and with relief at the fact he was done with the slow torture. Little did I know that he was not done here, far from it. My relief was interrupted when I noticed he wasn't giving an ordinary blowjob, and I realized in horror that the torture wasn't over. He only made small tongue strokes on the very tip, delaying the ecstasy. I pushed my hips forward, begging him for it.

 

"Plea...Please. Do...it."

 

  He grinned, and unlatched his mouth, leaving my dick leaking cum. He grinned once more, and licked the string of cum off. 

 

"Now, now. I told you that if you talked or started without me, you'd be punished."

 

  He grabbed the bag of toys once again, and took out a small metal ring, and a cloth. He took the ring and tightened it around my cock.

 

"That should force you to wait."

 

  He then took the cloth, and tied it around my head, through my mouth, a gag, prohibiting speech.

 

"Aaaand, now that should keep you silent. Now. Let's try again, shall we?"

 

  He then laid delicately down his head, and wrapped his cherry lips around my cock once more, his lips wetting the metal ring. This time, he finally answered my prayers, and did long, amazing strokes, my cock straining against the ring, all my muscles tensed. He took out the cloth from my mouth, freeing me from silence. He then, without warning, grabbed my thighs and pulled me close, leaving slight red marks. My legs circled around him, our lips met. A feeling of raw sexual tension was in his kiss, he pulled my tongue closer, and grabbed my cock with his right hand, and slowly started jerking me off, his hands moving up and down with deliciously long strides, with the occasional gentle squeeze. His trembling left hand, laid itself on my shoulder, and gently felt its way down my back to my ass, grabbing the rubber handle of the dildo, and pulling it out, with no harsh or abrupt movements. He then grabbed my ass, and gently massaged it. Our mouthes separated, and he started focusing on removing the metal ring. I felt a surge of relief when he loosened it, and pulled it off. An immediate stream of cum came rushing out, but I tried to keep it in, when I saw a look of some kind of affectionate anger on his face, staring at me.

 

"Hey, stop it right now. Or else I'll have to put it back on."

 

  I nodded curtly, like a young child being scolded, and assured him with a hurt glance that I would behave myself. He turned me around, my ass facing him, and he lifted me up slightly, put me on all fours, like an animal. I knew what was coming next. I begged him to do it, but he decided to make the torture last slightly longer.  With his cock, he drew short, tightening circles around my asshole, continually teasing me. I arched my back and faced him with my head upside down.

 

"Please...Stop...Put it...in."

 

  With a deep sigh with hints of excitement in it, he finally decided to do it. He shoved his cock in my ass, and started fucking me from behind. I would have called his rapid movements ruthless if only they hadn't given me so much pleasure. When he finally stopped, he pulled out and came all over me, my back was glistening with the warm white liquid, falling off of me in small sticky trickles. I allowed myself to rest, folded my legs, and laid down on the bed, my hands holding the pillow, clutching it so hard my knuckles went white, crumpling the fabric, letting out all of my ecstasy.

I had climaxed, and my head was spinning. I looked at him inquisitively, and he pointed at my cock.

 

"Ban lifted."

 

  I was so lightheaded from the pleasure, I couldn't comprehend what he just said, and stared at him with a puzzled look. He understood that I need a more basic vocabulary if I was to understand anything. He chuckled and smiled.

 

"Go ahead. You can cum."

 

  My eyes lit up when I understood this, and immediately after a huge stream of cum came out, further wetting the already-wet bedsheets. I then turned to Chase, and saw him getting off the bed.

 

"Chase, wait. Wasn't this the night when you were supposed to tell me your dark secret?"

 

  He grinned and looked up at the ceiling, pensively. He looked down again, and reached out to brush my cheek.

 

"Maybe next time."

 

  He chuckled to himself and strolled off carefree to the bathroom to clean up, leaving me on the bed, confused, drunk, lightheaded, and very frustrated. I let myself fall backwards onto the pillow, and covered my eyes with my forearm from the light of the overhead hotel lamp, and started smiling. I let out a big sigh.

 

"For fuck's sake."


End file.
